oblivioushdfandomcom-20200215-history
Guest 666
Guest 666 Background From a young age, 666 often tried to socialize with other guests, but to no avail which eventually led to him being bullied due to his appearance. One night, 666 yet again taunted on the roof by two bullies until they accidentally shoved him off, killing him. Ever since, Guest 666 began to traumatize the school by murdering bullies. In later events, Justin Hood's bullies came to school late at night and wrote Justin is a Loser on a board, in efforts to make him cry. However, Guest 666 began to traumatize them before murdering them and throwing their blood against a wall. Guest 666 Guest 666 watches calmly as Justin Hood‘s bullies spray paint a crude message onto the board. As Justin’s bullies smirk and declare Justin’s strife the next day, 666 begins flickering the lights. The bullies demand to know who is present, but 666 simply arrives and violently murders them before throwing their blood against the window. Unbeknownst to him, the entire spectacle is seen by Justin Hood who vows to take down Guest 666 for what they have done. As a year passes, 666 gains knowledge on how Emily suffers emotional abuse from three bullies. 666 begins pursuing Emily as she is about to be furthermore abused, before he arrives and smashes one of the bully’s head in to the metallic part of the car, denting her skull and killing her while the other bullies are away. He then looks at Emily, before disappearing. Later, Emily, who has been accused of the murder, meets with Justin Hood who is equally intent into exposing 666, lightening strikes to reveal Guest 666 is listening to their conversation. As Emily goes to Justin’s house, they watch an old news report and find out the truth about 666. 666 then chases them in Justin’s home, down the stairs, though stops pursuing them as they open up the front door. 666 then arrives to a bullying scene, where the two cronies of the bully he previously killed You people are unable to see the truth. stupid hoax? this page and story are fake, be he is real. i saw his. outside. not a guest. him. we aren't talking about roblox anymore. we are taling the thing in the garden. open the window. take a peak. he's waiting you know. are terrorising a small child on the rooftop. 3.0 then arrives and stands up to the bullies, but is subsequently shoved of the rooftop the same way 666 himself was. 666 then arrives and telekinetically chokes the bullies, but his two murderers arrive and convince him not to execute them, offering to turn themselves in. 666 then sees Justin and Emily in the woods, where he appears to thank them before vaporising. The Last Guest(Series) Guest 666 has now become even more of a famous urban legend, a book about him is read out loud by Jez to Zara and Rose. BLOX WATCH - A Roblox Horror Movie The daughter to The Last Guest, Charlie meets with Zack in order to receive more information about her powers thegardenthegardenthegardenthegardenthegardenthegardenthegardenthegardenthegardenthegarden ie that 666 should not know about their meet-up, unbeknownst to him 666 watches them from a tree in the garden. Appearance Guest 666 takes on an edited version of the default guest skin. He has the Roblox cap, red eyes, no visible mouth or hair, ghostly skin, a black Roblox shirt “Roblox” spray painted on it, clear jeans and snooker. Unlike usual guests, he has a big build. He has been seen in this youtube video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1M1Clommd-g Personality Guest appears to be a ruthless, violent and malicious Guest who has a knack for violently butchering people who hurt or bully others. In human form, he was extremely curious, leading him to get bullied. Guest 666 would take on an extremely dark side, with a continuous and bloodthirsty intention. Despite this, Guest 666 appears to be of innocence you'll find something waiting. right there where you left it, lying upside down.hen in penal form, ready to play and smile. He appears to thank Justin and Emily, hinting he still has emotion .but this joke hahahaha :) Quotes ”''Your worst nightmare.”'' - Guest 666 to Justin Hood’s bullies ”''Not so powerful, are you?”'' - Guest to his bullies ”''I’m watching.”'' - Understand ”Wanna be friends?” - Guest 666 to other guests, before he was killed -Death Before Dawn (A true story about the myth guest 666) -"Summon me" il be back ;where are you.." Category:Characters Category:Guest 666 Characters Category:Legendary Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blox Watch Characters Category:The Last Guest Characters